Dinquigons
Dinquigons are a fictional species of guardian creatures whose sole purpose is to protect the world's creatures from the dark monsters that seek to harm them. Though dragon-like in appearance, they are actually more closely related to the Cervidae family, and are herbivorous creatures whose diets consist of grass, berries, nuts, and even tree bark in some instances. Physical Attributes Because they are a deer-like species, dinquigons are covered a silky, short fur ranging from white to black (their fur can also be lightly tinted any color over these colors). Other than their main fur color, each dinquigon also has a distinct color scheme and stripe pattern on their coat. Each individual has a unique pattern exclusive to themself. Each dinquigon possesses a set of curved horns used as both head protection and a weapon in battle. Females' horns tend to be much more curved then males', ram-like in appearance, while males' horns only have a slight curve, like a goat's horns. Unlike most deer, though, these horns are not shed yearly. However, if they get broken, they will grow back (one case where this is not true is Agate, whose horn was broken by Mira in battle and its growth was halted by her venom). Dinquigons also have armor on their legs and chests, used as defense in battle. While it is strong, it is not impenetrable, and can be broken. Like their horns, though, it can and will grow back to its original state in time. Unlike deer, dinquigons do not have hooves, but instead have paw-like, clawed feet. This is due to their ancestors creating them to use their feet as both weapons as tools. They climb with them, gather food, and even use them as weapons in battle; hooves wouldn't be quite as effective in those cases. Lastly, dinquigons tails are used as their primary weapons in battle. Females have bladed and spiked tail-ends, with two spikes on either side. Males, on the other hand, have tail-ends with three spikes running down each side. Abilities and Magic WIP Beliefs WIP Age Groups WIP Leaders WIP Healers WIP Seers WIP Fallen Dinquigons WIP Trivia * Dinquigons spawned from Kirin's original design. ** They originally were much more dragon-like, having fins on their backs, sharper teeth, more armor and spikes on their bodies, and were carnivorous. ** They also originally had the ability to change into a secondary "disguise" form, Cervi form, which essentially looked like a winged deer. This idea was later scrapped due to it essentially being too cheesy and impractical. * Dinquigons themselves were inspired by a number of creatures, including deer, rams, dragons, quilins, and dinosaurs. * The word "dinquigon" is a combination of the words "dragon" and "quilin." ** The "n" is silent, so the correct pronunciation is /ˈdi kwi ɡôn/. * Dinquigon hierarchy was inspired by the ''Warrior Cats ''series by Erin Hunter. ** Healers and seers, by extension, were inspired by medicine cats. * Healers' use of herbs and stones/crystals as extensions of their healing magic was inspired by modern witchcraft and metaphysical healing techniques. Category:Dinquigons Category:Species